Agents of Justice: James Bond vs Superman
by megacoldfusion
Summary: A sequel to Sky Asylum, Agent and the Amazon, with Batman dead and the Justice League on an outer space mission, how this clash of titans happened between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Agents of Justice: James Bond vs. Superman**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Superman and James Bond are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: This is set a year after Arkham Knight and a year after SPECTRE

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Never dance with the devil**

 **72 hours later**

 **Gotham City, Connecticut USA 20XX**

* * *

 **CRASH**

A body is propelled right out of a building with a zap sound and with several bounces upon the concrete of the street that left dent craters upon. Until finally the person who appears to be Caucasian with black hair, blue eyes and wearing some type of ripped skin tight costume as bulging muscles are transparent. Along with that is an "S" Symbol, thunder crashed in the background in which this is the darken streets of Gotham City; along with that the wind started to howl and rain started to shower down the city.

The man with the "S" symbol is breathing heavy and felt his body is on fire; his hearing picked up foot steps and spotted him. _Him_ that man as he grew angry at him and lunged at him, but was too slow as the man judo tossed him over and landed hard upon the street concrete with a sickening thud, the man with the "S" symbol felt his ribs break and blood trickle from his mouth. Looking up at the man he could see his eyes, a cold stare of death like ice and the man draws out a gun.

A foreign made pistol and aimed right at him. The suit the mysterious man looked worn and torn, as he has a slight limp in his steps, his breath is warm in which it can almost rise upwards in the air. It had been one of those long nights and Gotham itself is on fire as police sirens and fire trucks are heard in the background. The howl of the wind muffled those noises as in what had transpired only the city of Gotham knows and the rest of the world knows.

"I never would have mere human like you would be able to take me down," said the man with the "S" symbol

"Never dance with the devil," said the man with the flawless British accent

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **72 hours ago**

 **London England the United Kingdom**

 **20XX A flat 0:7:30:0 hours morning time**

This city is the capital and most populous city of England and the United Kingdom. Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. It was founded by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) medieva boundaries and in 2011 had a resident population of 7,375, making it the smallest city in England. Since at least the 19th century, the term London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core.

London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism, and transport all contributing to its prominence. London also ranks first in the world in software, multimedia development and design, and shares first position in technology readiness. London has a diverse range of peoples and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken within Greater London.

A Caucasian male is cooking breakfast for two as he is dressed in a bath robe; he stands at 6 ft 2 190lbs with short but dark dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He is a member of British intelligence, a double-0 codenamed double-0-seven, which has a license to kill. His name is James Bond! Due to last years fiasco MI-6 has undergone some changes like the destruction of its old headquarters, the apparent death of the leader of SPECTRE, Ernest Stavros Blofield the step-brother of James and the disbandment of Nine Eyes. Formally now MI-6 and MI-5 has merged into SIS or Secret Intelligence Services.

AN: This is my version of what happened at the end of the SPECTRE movie.

"Morning James," said a female voice

"Morning Diana," said Bond with a smile

Walking into the room and only wearing a white-t-shirt is the princess of the Amazons, who the public calls Wonder Woman as her name is Diana Princess of the Amazons whom she had been sleeping in Bond's bed. She has long black hair, blue eyes and athletic build to her with medium but firm sized breasts and stunning looking legs. She is also member of the Justice League a team of heroes fighting crime and evil, however Bond is not a member of that group.

"Sleep well," said Bond

"Sure did," said Diana "So what's the agenda of the day,"

"Fun what else," he winked at her

"I like the way you think," she smiled

Bond and Diana have one of those things going in which it could be called dating or a relationship considering it is more open, however they do things when they have the time from their busy lives, they both kissed as it is going to be one of those days and the Amazon embassy is right down the street from his flat. Suddenly a buzzing noise is heard from Diana's ear and a cell phone rings near the table as both of them just sighed in knowing they are needed.

" _Diana the entire Justice League is needed" said John Jones "We have a mission in space,"_

"Great Hera," said Diana "I am coming, sorry James"

"We'll do it again next time," said Bond

"Of course," nodded Diana

She spins around the room in which she forms her Wonder Woman costume and then opens the window as she waves goodbye in which he waves goodbye as well and walks over to his cell phone as he takes it, then presses a button for he knows who it is on the other line.

"Bond here," said Bond

" _Commander I have a mission for you_ ," said M on the other line

"Like always with pleasure sir," said Bond

* * *

 **72 hours ago**

 **Metropolis New Jersey, USA**

 **20XX 0:8:30:0 hours night time**

Metropolis is always busy during the day and at night as it is known as the city of tomorrow in which other companies have made business here since the apparent death of Lex Luthor a couple of years ago (See Sky Asylum for details) The daily planet stands tall as the globe is still there and people then look up in the sky, it is not a bird or a plane as this person is more powerful than a locomotive, faster than a speeding bullet and is able to leap tall buildings in the single bound.

He is the man of steel known to the public as Superman and his civilian identity is Clark Kent a mild manner reporter of the daily planet. Superman is the only Justice League member on Earth at the moment as there is a crisis in space and it has been year since Bruce has died as the world knew him as Batman. He missed his friend; however life must go on and often wondered if Bruce is still alive considering he is too stubborn to die.

It has been one of those long weeks of being a superhero, battling villains, saving the day and just recently saving a cat from a tree. It is tedious work; however what must be done, can be done and he decided to call it a night by going back to his place. Lois on the other hand is busy like always with the Daily Planet, however they do have an interesting relationship and then he flew quickly to his place with a whoosh sound. Then he sets foot in his place as everything appeared to be normal.

He strips off his costume and puts on some sleeping clothes as he yawned a bit, a glass of water is on the table for him. Odd, did he put it there and the water is rather warm, so using his super breath to make it a little cold he drinks it all down. Then puts the glass on the table and started to walk to his bedroom, however he started to stagger and his vision is becoming blurry until finally passing out by slumping on the floor. He is out cold and then foot steps are heard as a shadow looms over the body of Clark Kent Superman.

"And so it begins," spoke a voice

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Steel don't bounce

**Agents of Justice: James Bond vs. Superman**

Chapter: 2

 **Steel don't bounce**

* * *

 **48 hours ago**

 **Cabo San Lucas, Mexico**

A shadow figure moves from left to right in a nearby building as a man sat there with an AK-47 strapped to his back and is eating a can of beans while looking out the window to see the others with a woman they have taken hostage and did sent a message for ransom. A pair of eyes peeked around the corner and quietly moved closer to the armed man. Then the armed man heard a noise and held his weapon in hand until he spotted down at his feet.

A brown rat scurried on by as the man takes a deep breath and is about to sit down until a pair of hands grabs upon his neck and mouth in which the man struggles to call out until a silent crack is heard. James Bond tossed the body aside and assembled a sniper rifle in which he pointed and aimed at what is transpiring. His listening device picked up some words.

" _How long is this going to take them to respond_?" asked the man!

" _It won't be long_ ," said another man " _We got the girl, unless they don't want to see her dead they'll pay up_ "

" _How stupid can they be_ ," said another man

" _We is going to be rich_ ," said the third man

Nothing was heard as James Bond pulled the trigger and fired at the chest of the man in which they never saw it coming in which the man was killed on the spot, with blood splattering all around and this startled the three men, along with the woman. They draw out their guns and watched in amazement as a man jumped from an open window into another window by crashing into the second window.

"I'll get her to the secondary spot," said the man "You two take care of him,"

The kidnapper drags the woman away from the room or least tried to as Bond quickly aimed for the man's head and fired. His head is struck with the stray bullet as blood splattered around as the body of the man stumbles out of the room. The woman gets to cover, the two other men t, in which they opened fired upon Bond and he returned fire by using the cover of the room.

The master spy fired above their heads as the bullet strikes something hanging from the rafters and a steel metal beam came crashing down on top of them. A crunching splat sound echoed all around as the steel beam slammed into them hard, it was a complete mess and then Bond walked over to the woman. He helped her up as she looked a little scared by his appearance considering she witnessed the mysterious man who killed her captors. She looked rather thankful for the rescue.

"You should know by now steel doesn't bounce," muttered the secret agent

He motioned for her to follow him to the outside of this place, but before that Bond noticed the two men are still alive and are pinned to the steel metal beam. He finished them off fairly quickly to end their existence and puts his gun back into his holster. He walked with her to the outside and had summoned his vehicle by way of his I-phone application; his vehicle arrived in a form of the new Aston Martin DB10 as the other DB10 he had driven before was in the drink and now had been repaired. They both drive away into the vacation city.

* * *

 **48 hours ago**

 **Undisclosed location**

Clark Kent Superman woke up in a dark four sided room as he struggled to break free, but something was preventing him from getting loose as he is in chains that are weakening him to indication Kryptonite, also his super hearing and x-ray vision didn't pick anything up. He felt helpless as he wished Bruce or the Justice League were here, but they are not and he is alone in the dark. The real questions are who is doing this and why?

" _Ah, so you're awake_ ," said a disguised voice " _Good it will make it easy_ ,"

"Who are you and what you want?" yelled Clark

" _I decline to answer those questions_ ," said the voice " _Only you will be an agent of destruction,"_

"I'm nobody's-"said Clark

He was about to say more as he felt a surge of pain come from the back of his neck as he head tilted forward for a moment and then the walls became swirling like effect that goes around and around

" _This won't take long_ ," said the voice

* * *

 **Moments later**

" _Wake up_ ," said the voice " _You know what to do_ ,"

"Yes," said Superman

" _You will destroy all of them, spare no one_ ," said the voice " _Let nothing get in your way_ ,"

"As you command," said Superman "They will all pay,"

" _You may go now_ ," said the voice " _Metropolis is a good staring point_ "

Everything goes black for just about a couple of minutes as Superman vanishes to where he will be going to.

" _Is it done_ ," spoke another voice and his eyes glowed

" _Yes Milord it is_ ," said the voice

" _Good_ ," said the other voice

* * *

 **The Skies of Metropolis**

 **Metropolis, New Jersey USA 20XX**

With a sonic boom Superman stopped to hover over Metropolis as he looked down at those ants that he protected for so long and it was about time to step on those ants who dared betrayed him. With a sinister smile he unloaded heat vision upon a passenger jet as the wings were destroyed and it was out of control until finally crashing into one of the buildings. Superman was satisfied as they were killed and relished in the enjoyment of the suffering and death. He swoops down to attack the city.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. Chaos Erupts

**Agents of Justice: James Bond vs. Superman**

Chapter: 3

 **Chaos Erupts**

* * *

 **36 hours ago**

All the around the world as there is a buzz of what is going on in America as social media, news media as everyone's eyes are primed upon the latest news as the headlines read _Superman goes on a rampage_ , _thousands killed in Metropolis_. With Batman dead and the Justice League on an outer space mission, the entire planet felt defenseless and that put all world governments on edge.

America itself has scrambled their military forces to attack Superman who is now currently trashing small towns outside the city of Metropolis in which more people are killed. The question remains is can anyone stop Superman's rampage that will eventually spread across the world. Spy satellites are watching superman's movements as well for he had flown up there for a moment and destroyed a few considering world governments cannot do anything to stop him. He flew back down to America and attacked it some more.

* * *

 **36 hours ago**

 **SIS sister headquarters,**

 **Scotland, The United Kingdom**

 **20XX 0:4:45:0 hours afternoon time:**

It is a sunny and cool afternoon in the Scottish Highlands, there is no wind blowing in the highlands and the waters are perfectly calm. It is a small island situated in Loch Duich in the western Highlands of Scotland. It is connected to the mainland by a footbridge. Eilean Donan (which means simply "island of Donnán") is named after Donnán of Eigg, a Celtic saint martyred in 617. Donnán is said to have established a church on the island, though no trace of this remain on the island. The island is dominated by a picturesque castle.

The castle was founded in the thirteenth century, but was destroyed in the eighteenth century. The present buildings are the result of twentieth-century reconstruction. To the outside world this castle is closed off to the public, as only certain people in the British government know that this place is the sister headquarters of MI-6 or military division six or as it is primarily called Secret Intelligence Service in which several satellite dishes are on top of the roof and roughly two guards are guarding front entrance.

An unmarked helicopter is approaching the facility. Inside the helicopter James Bond is riding in is nearing the castle facility.

Then the voice of the pilot spoke "Sir, are you sure you want to land."

Bond shook his head and opened the side door he said "No, I will let myself out."

He opened the doors as James Bond then leaped out of the helicopter. The secret agent felt the air rushing against him along his hair being blown back a bit; he has done this several times in the past. He has a parachute on him and once he got from a safe distance, he pulled the cord and glided himself by controlling the distance between him and the castle. James came in for a landing on the grass that is near the stone bridge leading to the castle. After taking off the parachute, he calmly walked on the stone bridge and headed to the front doors as the guards saluted him as he went inside. James Bond had already arrived inside the castle for he is summoned by M for some reason.*

He a thought occurred in his mind. _What does he want now?_ James Bond walked quietly through the open office area, his feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; up ahead he spotted someone familiar a former field agent turned personal assistant Miss Eve Money Penny. Her step-sister Miss Jane Money Penny who Bond had known for a long time and flirted

She used to be a field agent, and decided to become M's personal assistant. She is very attractive, 5' ft 8" 125 pound black woman, with dark hair, slim but athletic build, and slightly under average sized breasts. Eve Money Penny is dressed in a blue dress with low heeled shoes. She and Bond flirted a few times, but never went anywhere she smiled warmly at him as she walked by

She said "Show off."

He smiled back and said "Spoiled sport." With a chuckle he continued onwards.

The Operations Room at SIS sister Headquarters in Eilean Donan castle is a hive of activity which was actually not remarkable one bit considering these perilous whiles post 9/11. It's a large and spacious site with cinema-sized audio-visual screens on the walls bounding the fifty or so of its staff who were quite busy working at the banks of mainframes, listening through headphones or talking in low tones into telephones and various other communication links to the outside world, recording messages and analyzing every scrap of information that came in from the 'field',

While senior officers examined maps, photographs and latest satellite imagery handed over to them for evaluation and subsequent action. The secret agent sees her as this upper part of the castle was once the throne room that is now converted into the operations room for MI-6. Standing in the middle of the room is the very man who summoned James; he is the head director of the joint intelligence service SIS codenamed M, he has been on the job for awhile now and he has big shoes to fill. The Caucasian male turned around to stare at James with a stern expression in his late forties.

M or better known as Gareth Mallory is a former lieutenant colonel in the British Army and former chairman of the intelligence and security committee. He stands at 6 ft 0 220lbs He has blue eyes almost similar to Bond, brown balding hair. He is dressed in a brown business suit. All of them appear to be watching from footage of what is transpiring in America, James Bond has a feeling a mission may involve with the current situation as knows world governments are on edge because of this.

"Ah, Commander," said M "About time you arrived,"

"Well would you believe I flew and boy my arms were tired," said Bond

"I take it you are well aware of the situation in America," said M

"It's not hard to be well of aware of something that everyone is talking about," said Bond

"All the more reason I have orders for you Commander," said M

"And what orders would that be sir," said Bond

"A double-0-hit on Superman," said M

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. All of those wonderful toys

**Agents of Justice: James Bond vs. Superman**

Chapter: 4

 **All of those wonderful toys**

* * *

 **24 hours ago**

 **Abandoned Wayne-Tech facility**

 **Outside of London England**

"The things I do for my country," muttered the secret agent

" _Why come to this place double-0-seven_ ," asked Q over the communications line

"For all of those wonderful toys," said Bond

" _I don't get it_ ," said Q

"You will in due time," said Bond

The facility itself is completely hidden and abandoned to all prying eyes as the place itself is out in the woods, it is a secret Wayne-Tech Facility that only he knew about as it harbors a secret. The world thinks both Bruce Wayne and Batman are dead, only a few know like James that he is alive and living some where isolated away from civilization due to his Knight Fall program, after his supposed death.

Other companies bought Wayne Enterprises in pieces and certain governments bought Wayne-tech like the British government as with technology like that can be proven useful in the future. Like this place for instance as James had a conversation with Bruce awhile ago before the Arkham Knight incident about establishing a program called Batman INC, this place houses certain technologies and toys to be used in the future. Bruce won't mind if he borrows a few toys to play with.

M ordered a double-0-hit on Superman and at first he was a little apprehensive in doing the mission considering doing the mission, however he was also ordered do it by whatever means necessary. He didn't complain as James can be very resourceful when he wants to and came upon the facility as his car is parked not too far away. Then using his super spy skills he found a way to get inside the abandoned facility, it looked dark as he turned on a flash light.

He remembered the schematics of the facility itself, so he made his way to the computer room to activate this abandoned facility. Once there he typed in the password on the keyboard and moments later the facility comes alive, down below in the middle of the room numerous of objects of interest are there that can be proven useful. It is not like Bruce was going to use them anyway.

" _What did you find_ ," asked Q

"The stuff that dreams are made of," said Bond

" _Serious, what more do you need_ ," said Q " _As you almost took about every gadget that was needed in the branch_ , _talk about overkill_ "

"Not overkill Q," said Bond "Just being smart,"

" _I just got word from M_ ," said Q " _Superman is attacking Washington DC_ ,"

"Well I better get started," said Bond

* * *

 **24 hours ago**

 **Washington DC, USA**

 **20XX**

Washington, D.C., formally the District of Columbia and commonly referred to as "Washington", "the District", or simply "D.C.", is the capital of the United States. The signing of the Residence Act on July 16, 1790, approved the creation of a capital district located along the Potomac Riveron the country's East Coast. The U.S. Constitution provided for a federal district under the exclusive jurisdiction of the Congress and the District is therefore not a part of any U.S. state.

The centers of all three branches of the federal government of the United States are in the District, including the Congress, President, and Supreme Court. Washington is home to many national monuments and museums, which are primarily situated on or around the National Mall. The city hosts 176 foreign embassies as well as the headquarters of many international organizations, trade unions, non-profit organizations, lobbying groups, and professional associations.

Superman flies in as fighter planes are attacking him and anti-air craft guns from the ground is shooting at him along with tank fire as he used his super-breath to blow them away like a hurricane and they crash to the ground below, as for the tanks and anti-air craft guns, he used heat vision to blast them to bits as he flies right at the Washington monument. With a mighty punch he breaks it in half as it cracks as it is about to fall and then uses his super strength to lift it.

Then he throws it right at the capitol building as both areas of importance are completely trashed, he sneered as he then landed upon the grounds of the White house as secret service agents are shooting at him with no such luck, however a few fired rocket launchers at superman. It proved little effected as he plows right through them and crashed to the inside of the white house.

He wanted to kill the President and his family; however it seems he is not here. He'll find him eventually and then trashed the place to rubble. He stands before the rubble in victory as he will continue to destroy this city and kill anyone who gets into his way and then his super hearing picked up a noise like communication as only his hearing can pick it up.

" _Clark it's about time someone took you down_ ," said the voice

"B-Bruce?" gasped Superman

" _If you got the guts_ ," he said " _Come to Gotham city_ ,"

"Guts," said Superman "And I'll do no one else has been able to do, is kill you this time for good."

" _Really_ ," he said " _Sounds like you're scared, are you a superman or a super-pussy_ ,"

"That tears it," growled Superman "I'm coming."

He flies away!

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. Part1 Clash of the Titans

**Agents of Justice: James Bond vs. Superman**

Chapter: 5

 **Part.1 Clash of the Titans**

* * *

 **Gotham city, Connecticut USA**

Darken skies are above the city of Gotham city as a dead silence has befallen the city itself that is now is as dead as a grave yard as word had been spread that Batman Bruce Wayne has returned from the dead and is challenging Superman to a fight to stop him for good. One mere human against a man who has near god-like abilities, however unknown to anyone that is not the case and Superman was delayed due to the fact a couple of old cold war space guns were fired at him, they knew it would only slow him down for a short time.

" _Double-0-seven_ ," said Q " _Has anybody told you how crazy you are_ ,"

"I am of sane mind," said Bond "Orders are orders,"

" _He'll be in Gotham shortly_ ," said Q

"About time," said Bond

Superman flies towards Gotham as he stops and hovers there for a moment as he scans for anyone in this city, however it appears no one is around! He knew Bruce is resourceful and has his way of doing things, then all of a sudden the Bat Symbol can be seen in the night sky and he used his telescopic vision to pinpoint of where the source is coming from, it is the GPD headquarters. So that is his game, it doesn't matter as he will kill Bruce and destroy this city, along with the rest of the world. After that who knows.

Flying over there did not take him too long as he landed upon the rooftop of GPD headquarters as he used his telescopic vision to scan for anyone or anything around him, however so far nothing until he felt a gust of wind and turned around as a metal fist hits him right in the face as Superman is sent flying to the ground below. A cheap shot from Bruce, that would be expected from the likes of him as his eyes glowed red until a shadow loomed over him and a piano falls on top of Superman shattering to pieces.

"You have to do better than this Bruce," said Superman

"You want it, you got it," said the voice from out of no where

Then walking out of the shadows is a bat like armor that looked very power house as Superman smiled and fired his heat vision at him only to discover an invisible force disrupted the heat vision. Then the man of steel runs forward with a charging punch and the bat armor with the man inside hits his fist as the collision caused a shock wave that knocked both of them back about a block, Superman crashed into a couple of buildings and the person in the bat armor crashed into a couple of cars. However the suit offered a lot of protection.

Superman came out of the rubble mad and annoyed at this as he knows Bruce is in the bat armor and then motioned Superman to challenge him. Shaking his fist in frustration and then a takes a deep breath to use super breath to freeze Bruce inside the armor, however he quickly took wind of the plan and fired a missile at the feet of Superman as it exploded, the man of steel just smiled at the feeble attempt however an earthquake is felt and is engulfed by the flames from the gas line explosion that destroyed the block.

Moments later it wasn't long before Superman came out of the rubble and looked to find Bruce by using his telescopic vision; he had found him waiting for him at another street. Superman flies over there and picks up a track as he throws it at Batman, the dark knight leaps and uses a blade to slice it in half as the man of Steel punches him with the armor in the chest as the dark knight is sent flying about 50 yards away. The dark knight landed on his feet and checked the systems!

"The old boy knows how to pack a punch," said Bond

" _You know that armor isn't going to last long_ ," said Q

"I'll set it for auto-pilot," said Bond "Time to do it my way anyway,"

James Bond secretly gets out of the Dark Knight armor and activates auto control; he turned to his left and notices a power station off in the distance. Then the master spy sticks to the shadows. He watched the Dark Knight armor fly towards Superman and grab on to him as tight as the armor should, then holding onto Superman as they crash into the power station off in the distance. The secret agent takes out his I-phone and pressed an application, moments later the whole power station exploded.

 **KABOOM**

* * *

 **To be continued**


	6. Part2 Clash of the Titans

**Agents of Justice: James Bond vs. Superman**

Chapter: 6

 **Part.2 Clash of the Titans**

* * *

 **Gotham city, Connecticut USA**

 **KABOOM**

"Talk about having a fiery temper," muttered the secret agent

With a timed detonation the power station exploded off in the distance as he knew it would only slow Superman down and maybe weaken him a bit. Superman climbed out of the rubble of the exploding power station as his suit is torn, he knew Bruce is reckless, but this is insane even for him as Superman flies back to where Gotham is and landed on the ground.

"All right Bruce," said Superman "Where are you?"

"He isn't here," said Bond "Only me,"

"YOU," roared Superman "I'll kill you for what you did to me a couple of years ago,"

"Aw," said Bond "Going to cry a river, if you want me come and get me,"

" _I think he is pissed off double-0-seven_ ," said Q

"Good," said Bond

Superman found the one called James Bond and flies right at him head on, smiling in thinking he has him. Bond on the other hand takes out of his pocket a fountain pen and threw it right at Superman. _What a fool_ thought Superman as he allowed the pen to come right at him and used heat vision to melt it away, only to discover it exploded before he could use the heat vision as it splattered all over him with some pink goop that smelled like bubble gum. Ignoring the smell and the sensation he became a tornado to get it off of him.

With that done Superman scanned to look for James Bond and couldn't be found, until a gas truck came barreling in right at him as James leaped out of the way and it exploded causing Superman to be thrown backwards into an ice cream truck. Then he is covered in ice cream as he used heat vision to burn it away and then gas grenades are thrown at his feet and exploded causing Superman to cough a bit, then using his breath to blow it away.

"Is this the best you can do," shouted Superman

" _You'll find out_ ," said Bond out of no where

Having enough of these games Superman fired heat vision in all direction with full blast either destroying the buildings or houses or burning them to a crisp. James Bond kept on moving as pieces of debris sliced up his suit a bit and the building he was in exploded as Bond leaped out of the window and landed upon the ground almost spraining in ankle.

"Hah, hah," laughed Superman "This is why I am the man of steel,"

The utter destruction of the area that left half the city of Gotham destroyed in which Superman wondered where is Bond now. Dead or injured he'll do something horrible to the body.

" _Hey stupid man"_ said Bond using a device only Superman can hear " _So much being the man of steel_."

Superman wondered where he is now as he had destroyed the area around him and then used his telescopic vision to find him, there he is. He is at the hotel on Crime Alley and Superman flies off, however his flying is rather slow and didn't bother to notice until he landed at the doors to the hotel and broke them open. His eyes widened as a pair of knives came at him and used his heat vision to destroy them as gas filled the room for a moment from the knives.

Finally there he is and then used his super speed to charge at him, he didn't notice how slow he is running. James Bond stands there as Superman tried to land a punch as he uses a sheet from a table like luring a bull as Superman is flipped over and crashed into dozens of tables and the chandler falls on top of him. Superman looked angry he has ever been at anyone as Bond motioned him to attack, so Superman does so.

Superman came at him with a fist that hit Bond in the face, only to be surprised that the secret agent is only dazed. What is going on here? James on the other hand felt that, but it felt like he was being hit by a woman and kicked him in the groin followed by hitting Superman in the face. They exchanged punches several times as Bond threw him out a window.

 **CRASH**

A body is propelled right out of a building with a zap sound and with several bounces upon the concrete of the street that left dent craters upon. Until finally the person who appears to be Caucasian with black hair, blue eyes and wearing some type of ripped skin tight costume as bulging muscles are transparent. Along with that is an "S" Symbol, or Superman thunder crashed in the background in which this is the darken streets of Gotham City; along with that the wind started to howl and rain started to shower down the city.

Superman is breathing heavy and felt his body is on fire; his hearing picked up foot steps and spotted him. Him that man as he grew angry at him and lunged at him, but was too slow as James judo tossed him over and landed hard upon the street concrete with a sickening thud, Superman felt his ribs break and blood trickle from his mouth. Looking up at the man he could see his eyes, a cold stare of death like ice and the man draws out a gun.

A foreign made pistol and aimed right at him. James suit looked worn and torn, as he has a slight limp in his steps; his breath is warm in which it can almost rise upwards in the air. It had been one of those long nights and Gotham itself is on fire as police sirens and fire trucks are heard in the background. The howl of the wind muffled those noises as in what had transpired only the city of Gotham knows and the rest of the world knows.

"I never would have mere human like you would be able to take me down," said Superman

"Never dance with the devil," said Bond

 **BANG!**

The bullet strikes Superman's skull and then the man of steel falls to the ground as his eyes are wide open and his mouth hands out. Smoke rises up from the barrel of the gun and James then puts it away. Job done and the man of steel is dead, as he is about to walk away he heard a Boom from behind him and then sees someone coming out of this tunnel like portal as the person looks very large and imposing, his eyes glowed red for a moment and his hands are clasped behind his back. He looked at the body of Superman as he walked by the body and stared at James Bond.

"I would never of expected a mere mortal," said the man "To kill the Kryptonian, it seems you've accomplished what others have failed to do. Not what I had originally planned, however plans can be altered and with this planet defenseless my forces can conquer it."

"Darkseid I would presume," said Bond

* * *

 **To be continued**


	7. Face the evil

**Agents of Justice: James Bond vs. Superman**

Chapter: 7

 **Face the evil**

* * *

 **Gotham City, Connecticut USA 20XX**

"Darkseid I presume," said Bond

"You presume correct Mr. Bond," said Darkseid "And yes as a god, I have heard of your exploits as you are almost as fabled as the dark knight detective who is currently no longer alive and soon you won't be alive to tell anyone that it was I who has come before you."

"Universal domination," said Bond "Same old dream, our asylums are full of people who think they are Napoleon or God,"

"Hah, you amuse me," said Darkseid "Perhaps I will enslave you instead as I do have plans for this planet."

"I take it phase one is or was take control of Superman," said Bond "By some form of mind control as you had learned that Batman is dead and the Justice League is on some space mission that you made up so they would be of planet. With Superman destroying or weakening all the world's defenses, your forces would come in to conquer the planet,"

"Also correct Mr. Bond," said Darkseid "Now that the Kryptonian is out of the way and you are of little consequence to threaten me with your mere skills or toys. I suggest you run back to your country and tell your government to surrender to me."

"Tell me something," said Bond

"Like ask me why," said Darkseid

"No, you should look out behind you," said Bond

"You fool, you expect me to fall for that old-"said Darkseid

Darkseid is hit from behind is he is sent flying off in the distance and landed hard right at Gotham forest as threes had no effect in hurting him until he came to a landing in a clearing, the lord of Apokolips got up and wondered who did that. It certainly wasn't Mr. Bond, he is a mere mortal. Bond had come, flying in as he had flown with a jet pack and tossed it aside and then a crackle of thunder as Superman landed upon the ground that took Darkseid by surprise.

"How, he killed you," said Darkseid

"Appearances can be deceiving," said Superman

"Indeed it is," said Bond "When we were fighting, the effects of the mind control were broken and we explained to each other of the course of the fight. We had to make it look convincing that I killed Superman and the mastermind who was behind his mind control to show up."

"And here he is," said Superman "I always said Darkseid has an ego a mile long and loves to hear himself talk."

"Not surprising," said Bond

"It doesn't matter," said Darkseid "Mr. Bond you are the first to go,"

Darkseid fired his omega beams at James, however nothing happen as an invisible force had stopped his omega beams from attacking him, how is that possible.

"My omega beams," said Darkseid with a slight gasp

"Kinetic Force field," said Bond "Certain world governments have been studying you for years and created the force field like I have to stop your omega beams. We got the information from Batman and the Justice League,"

Superman punched Darkseid a few times and won't let up as Darkseid regained his footing and hits Superman with a left that send him flying backwards as the man of steel regained his footing.

"You cannot win," said Darkseid "My forces will invade this world and will hold Superman responsible in begin conquered. The Justice League will come to a world that is dead and they will kneel before me as their god."

"That is where you are wrong," said Bond "I guess a god doesn't notice thinks like mini-cameras broadcasting around the world and oops they now know your plans. Face it you're boned,"

Darkseid noticed small cameras hovering around that appeared out of no where

"And as for the Justice League," said Bond "You can attack now if you like,"

"Booyah," said Cyborg

A beam is fired at darkseid's chest, and then a stream of green is wrapped around him and tosses him aside as Wonder Woman landed a hard fist to darkseid's face while the other members of the league attacked the lord of Apokolips. Darkseid remains staggered and stands up as he looks rather brushed in which he takes out his mother box and is about to leave.

"Well played Mr. Bond," said Darkseid "I shall remember that about you,"

Bond draws out a gun and points it at Darkseid as the boom tube opens up and he fired at the mother box, it is starting to short out just like the boom tube. Then all the members of the Justice league used their powers to throw darkseid in as the boom tube collapsed.

"So what happens now," said Diana

"Time to face the music,' said Superman "Of what I had done,"

* * *

 **Justice League Watchtower: Earth Orbit**

 **One week later**

It has been nearly a week as a trail was held as Superman is guilty for all the damage was done and the lives were lost as it has been agreed that Superman would be the one who would clean up the mess as the world court was lenient that he was under the control of someone else, however it would be a long time before people were able to trust him again. He felt guilty and wanted to leave the planet, however Lois along with his parents convinced him to stay.

James Bond on the other hand is standing at the window that the station itself if floating in space as Gotham had been completely damaged beyond repair as the U.S government decided to bulldoze the entire city to make a new more modern city and that alone will take time. No lives were lost as Bond had used the Justice League teleportation device to teleport the entire population of Gotham away.

"It's a perfect view," said Diana

"Indeed it is," said Bond

"So what's next," said Diana "For the worlds greatest master spy,"

"A vacation, like a beach," said Bond

"I'll join you," said Diana "Now about membership into the Justice League,"

"I'll think about it," said Bond

"Ok, I will be back soon," said Diana

Bond watches her leave as his cell phone rings and checked it as it is an unlisted number so he answered it.

"JAMES WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CITY," yelled a voice on the other line

"Relax Bruce," said Bond "Your dead to the world now, so enjoy retirement."

The phone conversation ended as Bond looked out into space once again.

* * *

 **The end!**


End file.
